1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control systems and in particular to means for cooling a control having a variable demand load so as to provide a correspondingly variable cooling effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In controls such as for use in electric vehicles, substantial power requirements may be had from time to time, such as when the main contactors of the control are energized. While many of the elements of such a control are inductive or capacitive, a substantial amount of heating results from the resistive impedance of the control elements. Such undesirable heating not only wastes the battery power but also adversely affects the life of the control. One solution to this problem has been to provide a fan or the like to maintain the control at a desired temperature level.